Shūsuke Amagai
, sometimes romanized as Syūsuke Amagai, was introduced as the new Captain of the 3rd Division (anime only) sometime after Gin Ichimaru, its previous captain, betrayed the Soul Society. Appearance Shūsuke Amagai has a rather unkempt appearance to himself, due to his messy hair and chin stubble. He is a tall and muscular Shinigami who has chin-length blueish hair that he wears in a somewhat ragged fashion. As opposed to his predecessor, he wears a long-sleeved captain's haori. Aside from the extra sword sheath and the strange paper that he keeps in the fold of his uniform, his outfit is a standard Shinigami uniform. Personality Amagai is shown to be incapable of holding his drink, collapsing even after eating sake-flavored pickles and acting irrational after smelling the scent of sake in the air. Although he was initially looked down upon by his fellow division members, Captain Amagai's methods and ethics have since earned their respect. Amagai also favors teamwork and coordination between individual fighters. He used these methods in the Patrol Corps and teaches these methods when training his squad. History , finding his dying father.]] He was originally born under a different name, for he was the son of 1st Division member Shin'etsu Kisaragi. One day he realized something was different about his father and went looking for him. He found his father at the area where he trained with his Zanpakutō. Upon dying, he learned that his father was killed by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He also heard his father speak a peculiar word: Bakkōtō. Several years later, he entered the Gotei 13 and changed his identity in order to learn the truth behind his father's death. He claimed that he came from Rukongai and he took on a new name: Shūsuke Amagai. After becoming a Shinigami, Amagai continuously gathered information and researched the Bakkōtō. He eventually learned of what the Bakkōtō were and that they were secretly being manufactured by the Kasumiōji Clan. He then concluded that his father was killed because he wast trying to learn the truth behind the Bakkōtō. Because he thought that Yamamoto killed him to cover up the Bakkōtō, he swore revenge on the Captain. .]] For many years Amagai trained in order to take his revenge upon Yamamoto. During those years, he also gained the trust of the Kasumiōji Clan and was given his tuning fork Bakkōtō by Gyōkaku Kumoi. He eventually made his way into the Patrol Corps and rose through their ranks. After Gin Ichimarus defection from Soul Society, Shūsuke Amagai eventually took over the position as Captain of the 3rd Division. He became a captain via the . It is known that he had to fight Kenpachi Zaraki, but the other Captain remains a mystery. Most likely he was presented with eligibility by Captain Soifon, as the Patrol Corps is a division of the Onmitsukidō and he would have been largely unknown to any other Captain. According to Sajin Komamura, promotion of a Captain from the Patrol Corps is unprecedented. Amagai's promotion implies that substantial changes are taking place in Soul Society. Synopsis New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. During an official Captains' meeting Amagai was introduced to his new peers as the new Captain of the 3rd Division. Once the meeting was over he headed over to meet his new subordinates, and introduced Makoto Kibune whom he appointed as the new 3rd seat. Izuru Kira kept the position of Lieutenant as a way of smoothing the transition and integrating the unit. Most of the 3rd Division members could not readily accept a complete stranger as the Captain. Amagai sympathized with them, stating that as long as he was their Captain he would always protect them. Later during a welcome party thrown by Izuru Kira, Amagai made a toast, but became drunk after one bowl of sake and passed out. Shortly after, the 3rd Division was ordered to take care of some Menos Grande. Since the Captain is passed out, the rest of the division sortied under the command of Kibune and Kira. The fight against the Menos went well, but the division was endangered when they encountered a cleaner. Amagai turned up to rescue his division, blowing away the cleaner with a tremendous amount of power despite being drunk. Thereafter the division began to respect and trust him.Bleach anime; Episode 168 Having realized that the 3rd Division had been too dependent on Gin Ichimaru, Captain Amagai began to train the members of the squad to work together as a team under him. Inspired by the success of his training methods, Amagai made a request to Captain-Commander Yamamoto to start inter-division training sessions so that the Gotei 13 could better coordinate its divisions. The idea was initially unpopular among the other Captains, particularly Kenpachi Zaraki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, both of whom did not believe that they should have to be concerned with the problems of the other divisions. Although the idea was initially turned down, Yamamoto secretly tested Captain Amagai's coordination skills by releasing fake Menos Grande into Seireitei, so that he could assess the reactions of the new Captain and the different divisions. Amagai responded by effectively coordinating many squads, resulting in the approval of his initial proposal. He nominated the third division to capture Ichigo Kurosaki. Due to his lack of familiarity with Ichigo, he would be able to fight at full strength, as opposed to other Captains who had fought alongside Ichigo and might hold back. Rukia Kuchiki immediately noted that Amagai represented the most dangerous choice, as they might have been able to talk down another, more familiar Captain. Amagai began to fight Ichigo, but Shū Kannogi came between the two. Startled by this turn of events, Amagai accepted Shū's story and decided to help rescue Rurichiyo and bring down Kumoi. After helping Ichigo find Rurichiyo, he revealed his true reasons for doing so: he kills Kumoi, takes the princess and the Bakkōtō nuclei, and teleports himself to where Yamamoto is. As Kumoi lay dying, he wondered why Amagai cut him down, mumbling that he had "done everything he said." Amagai faced down Yamamoto at his office, revealing his hand in the events that plagued the Kasumiōji household. Kenryū and Enryū arrive to save Rurichiyo and try to subdue Amagai, but they are no match for him. Yamamoto demands to know Amagai's motives, setting off a flashback. Amagai reveals that Yamamoto killed Amagai's father, Shin'etsu Kisaragi, to keep secret the Bakkōtō and Yamamoto's involvement with the Kasumiōji clan to secretly allow them to create Bakkōtō. In order to take his revenge, Amagai joined the Shinigami and rose through the ranks, waiting for his time to strike. He also forged an alliance with the clan, intending to betray them as well when the time was right. Having heard enough, Yamamoto unleashed his Shikai. However, Amagai used the collected Bakkōtō nuclei to feed his own tuning fork weapon, which was revealed to be a very strong Bakkōtō with its nucleus hidden in its hilt. Using the Bakkōtō, Amagai sealed Yamamoto's spiritual powers, and then unleashed his Bankai, Raika Gōen Kaku. Yamamoto looks severely disadvantaged until Ichigo arrived and interfered. Amagai freely admitted his intentions to kill both Yamamoto and Rurichiyo. Declaring that Amagai hurt too many innocents to complete his plans, Ichigo explained that regardless of whether Amagai's vendetta was just, he had to be stopped for the sake of the innocent Rurichiyo. The two fought, and Amagai attempted to neutralize Ichigo's powers as he did with Yamamoto. However, the process was nowhere near completely effective, which surprised and confused him. Finally, Ichigo manifested his Hollow mask, allowing Amagai to understand: his Bakkōtō could not neutralize Hollow powers; only Shinigami powers. Despite this, Amagai fought on for some time before being flattened by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. Surviving this, he dug himself out of the rubble and prepared to feed his reiatsu to the Bakkōtō to grow even stronger. After a continued battle with Ichigo, his Bakkōtō was finally damaged and its effect was voided. Amagai, still with what little strength he had left, was determined to kill Yamamoto, even though his Zanpakutō had reverted to its sealed form. He then proceeded to impale an unfazed Yamamoto on his sword just as the other captains and lieutenants arrived. Yoruichi Shihōin then explains the truth of what happened so long ago. Years ago, Yamamoto realized that Kumoi was using the techniques of the Kasumiōji family to make the forbidden Bakkōtō and test them on humans, but was forbidden from doing anything by the Central 46 Chambers. Instead, Amagai's father, Shin'etsu Kisaragi, who was a pupil and member of the 1st Division, offered to go on a secret mission for Yamamoto. When Kisaragi found the Bakkōtō, he was captured by Hanza's assassins and his will was forcibly taken over by the Bakkōtō. Kumoi then commanded Kisaragi to kill who sent him, as a means to test the Bakkōtō's power and its effect on humans, and thus with no way to save his pupil, Yamamoto was forced to take his life. With no proof of the Kasumiōji clan's illegal activities and being forbidden to interact with them Yamamoto, could do nothing more then cover up Kisaragi's death and bury what he knew of the clan, as well as the secret mission. The cover-up turns out to be what Amagai later found in the records while he was training in the Seireitei. Realizing that he made a terrible mistake, Amagai remembers his father's dying words telling him to "beware the Bakkōtō". Feeling ashamed for his actions, Amagai resolves to end his life because his pride was too great to bear his weakness. He consumes himself in the fire of his Zanpakutō. Before doing so, he apologizes to Izuru for all the trouble and tells him that he enjoyed his time with him and the 3rd Division. As a form of memorial, his Zanpakutō and captain's haori are placed on a hill overlooking the Seireitei. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Having fought against a master swordsman of Kenpachi Zaraki's caliber and not sustaining any known injuries demonstrates Amagai's prowess as a swordsman. He was later shown to fight very effectively, putting considerable amounts of strength behind his attacks and also able to counter attacks from various angles. Amagai fights with great skill against Ichigo while he is in Bankai and later in the fight when he puts on his hollow mask, despite Ichigo's increase in power. Flash Steps Expert: During his first fight with Ichigo, Amagai proved capable of easily keeping up with Ichigo's attacks and countering them. Ichigo also confessed to being impressed with Amagi's speed. Kidō Expert: Capable of using a form of teleportation that Rukia, as proficient as she is, hadn't known existed. He is also able to use this ability to completely hide his presence and spiritual energy, as not to be tracked. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having been a former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, Amagai is highly proficient in this skill. During his first battle with Ichigo, Amagai demonstrated his skill by effectively grabbing Ichigo's blade during an attack and and tossing Ichigo aside. Immense Spiritual Pressure: His spiritual pressure was considerably powerful even with the release of his Shikai, catching even Ichigo's attention. His control was so great that he could use it to suppress the devouring qualities of a Bakkōtō. Enhanced Durability: Even after exerting a lot of spiritual pressure and fighting Ichigo as a Vizard with his Bankai, Amagai was still more than effective at dealing him intense blows while facing a lot himself, to the point he seemed highly resistant to damage that would have killed or incapacitated anyone else. Enhanced Strength: His great strength is shown during his fights with Ichigo holding off bladed attacks by force alone and even battling back a Getsuga Tenshō. Keen Intellect: Having be chosen as the leader of a patrol unit for a century-long mission and soon after being made a captain of the Gotei 13, Amagai has shown himself to be a highly capable thinker. In battle, he has shown himself able to adjust quickly to new developments and act accordingly to it. The best example of his intellect was shown from his highly elaborate plan to avenge his father, being able to effectively manipulate several situations to suit his need. Zanpakutō : In its seal form it resembles a small sword such a kodachi. It has an olive green handle with a bronze bow-shaped guard. He carries it in a red scabbard attached to a strap hanging on his waist. *'Shikai': Raika's release command is . Amagai holds his Zanpakutō upside down behind his back and calls out the release command. In its Shikai, Raika takes the form of a white longsword with a hook at the end and curved shell-like pipes that form the hilt. Upon transformation, flames emit from the pipes accompanied by a trumpeting sound. :Shikai Special Ability: The pipes emit fire, heating the blade and causing it to take on a more fiery color. By heating the blade it has shown to be strong enough to resist and repel Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. :*'Fissures of Fire':Amagai can then focus fireballs into the crux of the hook and, by slamming it into the ground, he creates large fissures of flame that travel to the enemies at fast speeds. It as shown that Ichigo is able to block it with the flat side of his blade. :*'Fireball': Amagai can focus fireballs into the crux of the hook and by swinging forward he can release large fireballs through the air towards his target. Its attack power is shown to be great enough to counter the Shikai of Hyōrinmaru, the most powerful ice-based Zanpakutō. *'Bankai': : Amagai holds out his Zanpakutō in front of him as fire swells around him. Raika becomes a large and more detailed version of its former self. Raika Gōen Kaku takes the form of an enlarged sword and turns the edge of the blade a crimson red color with a hook at the end; the inner side of the hook-blade sports several jagged edges. A large white shell with a light-purple trim. A massive hollow pauldron/shield with the handle is hidden behind it. The sword is about as tall as Amagai in this form. :Bankai Special Ability: In this form the sword's blade becomes fiery, and fire shoots from the pauldron when its powers are being used. The sword's blasts of fire are much more potent, large and powerful in this form, and the pauldron on his sword can be used as a means of defense as well. :*'Flamethrower':While in this form, the pauldron acts as a high intensity flame thrower when it is turned toward an opponent, incinerating the ground in its path. :*'Enhanced Fissures of Fire':The abilities of the Zanpakutō are known to create fissures of fire with devastating effect. He heats his blade and it turns fiery and then by slamming it in the ground it is capable of creating a large wave of fire rushing forward and further destroying any enemy that becomes enveloped in the flames. It is strong enough to force Ichigo to resort to using his mask. :*'Wave of Fire': As his blade heats up, he holds it vertically and by slamming his sword into the ground a wave of fire heads toward the enemy. While it looks strong Ichigo seems to be able to pass through it with relative ease. :* : Amagai twirls his sword above his head, and the blade becomes fiery and flames shoot from the pauldron, while lightning builds and he then slams the blade into the ground accompanied by a lighting strike. The ground begins to shake as multiple fire spears shoot from the ground at varied angles to trap the opponent in a prison of flames. However, a side effect of this technique is that it leaves Amagai looking very tired. He is also capable of releasing at least one fire spear at a time from the ground. :* : Amagai lifts his sword over his head and its entirety is inflamed. He then strikes it toward his opponent allowing him to send a giant fireball at the opponent. :* : He uses the tip of his sword to fire out a multitude of fireballs toward his opponent. Bakkōtō Tuning Fork Form: A unique weapon taking the form of a large white tuning fork. The abilities that have been attributed to it consists of the ability to emit large green waves of spiritual energy, with amazing destructive potential towards its target. Another ability can be activated by striking it against the hilt of his Zanpakutō, causes it to emit a blade of concentrated spiritual energy. The weapon has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of the dimensional cleaners in the Dangai Precipice World. :True Form: It is later revealed that this is a Bakkōtō. Its eye nucleus is hidden within the bottom of the hilt. It is unique in that it feeds on the nuclei of other Bakkōtō. By tapping the tuning fork, while holding it upside down, it causes the nuclei to release by extending itself like a tendril up and around Amagai's right arm, transforming into a armored black gauntlet shaped in the form of a dragon. From the initial release, the gauntlet can fully encompass the entire arm, creating a claw on the hand. A sash-like component comes over Amagai's left shoulder and down to his waist, containing five Bakkōtō nuclei. Attaching the armored right arm and the sash is something reminiscent of a dragon's tail that hangs freely from the upper shoulder area of the back. :*'Bakkōtō Special Ability': When in use, it extends down and generates a spiritual energy blade from what resembles a dragon's mouth. When thrust into the ground, it sends out a resonating pulse capable of totally negating a Shinigami's powers. The power works by cutting a Shinigami off from his/her connection to spiritual energy, effectively making every Zanpakutō in the vicinity useless as long as the power is active. This can also be done by striking a Zanpakutō directly. However, the ability does not affect Amagai's own Zanpakutō. In turn it also has almost no effect on Hollow powers such as Ichigo's Vizard state. Appearances In Other Media Amagai appears in the Bleach video game Bleach: Versus Crusade. He is one of the very few non-movie/anime-only characters to be featured in a Bleach video game, the only other character being Ririn, who is playable in Bleach: Dark Souls. Trivia *In some instances, while Amagai is wielding his Zanpakutō, a hilt could be seen sticking out of his sheath. This is likely an animation error. Quotes *"The gap felt by those who have been abandoned... The hatred by those who survived... Those who receive the burden of emotions as bleak accept being controlled by them. All I wanted was the death of them. This question haunted my thoughts but the answer had already been lost. I do not find the answer until you've killed everyone. It was a decision I took. I delete my "destination" with my enemies. Do not fear death as long as I can avenge me. That is why I am strong." *"As Captain of you, I will protect them at all costs. What is the role of Captains." *(To Yamamoto, Rurichiyo and Ichigo) "It never ends. Not until my vengeance is established. Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni... Kasumiōji Rurichiyo... And you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I send you all to hell!" References Navigation de:Shūsuke Amagai es:Syūsuke Amagai Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Needs Help